Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to detecting and identifying the alteration of digital content.
Description of the Related Art
Often, a party involved in litigation or subject to government regulation, is required to disclose information, such as electronically stored information (ESI), including for example, emails, electronic word processing documents, and video files, and audio files, to the other party involved in the litigation or to a government agency. At certain points in time, such information may be placed under a legal hold. When a legal hold is in place, the party holding the information may be prohibited from modifying, deleting or destroying the information. Conventional eDiscovery systems aid in determining when static electronic information has been altered, such as documents that are effectively static and that only change when the document is intentionally modified. However, conventional eDiscovery systems have not adequately addressed the challenges posed by dynamic digital documents that include links to other digital content, wherein if the linked to content changes that dynamic digital document changes.